Video Blog
by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne
Summary: Aneisha forces Tom to do a series of private videos together where they talk about Zoe and Dan. *Series of pure-dialogue one-shots*
1. Horror Movies and a Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This is a pure dialogue fic! It is between Aneisha and Tom, and how they talk about Dan and Zoe in a video that they make together. Aneisha starts the conversation, and it's just switching between them after. Since they quote Dan and Zoe, the quotes will be italicized. :)**

* * *

My name is Aneisha Keily Pallas Callista Evan-Jones.

We're doing full names?

Yes. Yes we are.

Oh, well, I'm Tom Tupper.

Tom Tupper? I was expecting at least a 'Thomas'.

You want my entire full name?

Yes.

Well then... I'm Thomas Angelo Jacob Christian Shakespeare Romeo Alejandro Eric Darcy Juan Roberto Tupper.

Your middle name is Shakespeare?

Yes.

Ok...?

Anyways, we are going to talk about our dear friends and how they got together.

Daniel Ezekiel Zachary Xavier Morgan and V.9.5.Z.0.E.6.!

You know their full names?

I dig in files.

Ok, next. WHY WOULD YOU TELL THE WORLD THAT ZOE'S REAL NAME IS A CODE!?

This video is only between us and our team...

Oh, right...

Well, then Shakespeare. We should act out how they got together!

I'm not an actor.

Yeah? Well, I'm not gonna be friends with a guy named Shakespeare, so act it out!

Ok... I play Dan, you play Zoe.

Duh! What did you think? I'd play a guy?

...

Wow, no comment.

Well!

Well what?

Start the scene!

_"I'm Zoe and I like jelly!"_

She likes jelly?

_"My best friend is Aneisha, the prettiest and smartest girl in the entire world! My crush is Dan, who is awesome! And my other teammate, Tom, is stupid!"_

Zoe would never say that!

Whatever you say Tom...

_"Anyways, I'm Dan and I think Aneisha is a bloody git!"_

You dare call me a whiney prat and you won't live to see the day Zoe and Dan get married...

...

Good... Anyways, the scene is in HQ. And they're all alone.

_"Hey, Zoe, want to go to the movies this Friday night? I heard the new movie 'When You See Me' _**(parody of Now 'You See Me'! I'm gonna see it tomorrow!) **_is coming out. Wanna, maybe, go together?"_

You suck at acting... _"Umm, sure."_

How we know this is because Aneisha dragged me to go stalk Romeo and Juliet.

They are not just Romeo and Juliet! They are Jack and Rose, Victoria and David, Angelina and Brad...

...

Titanic couple, the Beckhams, Jolie and Pitt.

...

You need to get out more...

Whatever...

Anyways, the date takes place in the theatres.

That's why it's called a MOVIE Aneisha. Of course it takes place in the theatre.

It could take place in a cinema!

True...

Anyways, since it was horror movie, Zoe was curled up in Dan's arms.

They were cuddling. And it was disgusting!

No way! It was cute!

Anyways, Dan was like, _"Eh, Zoe. I like you."_

He did not say that! You are such a feeble idiot... He was like,_"Zoe...I love you." _And it was so romantic! And they kissed! Amazing!

Yeah, yeah, end of story.

Hey! You're just jealous because they're together and you have no girlfriend!

You don't either!

I don't have a girlfriend because I'm not homophobic unlike you.

Whatever...

...

...

Hey, 'Star Trect' **(Star Trek parody!)** is coming out this summer, wanna go together?

It sounds nerdy...

...

Sure, whatever.

Cool.

* * *

**Tada! Sorry if it was horrible and hard to follow! But basically, Aneisha forced Tom to follow Zoe and Dan to their date and make a video about it to remember the moment and look back at in the future. Oh, and it also had TomxAneisha because I think they're cute and hilarious!**

**xoxo -M :)**


	2. Screaming and Scrapbooks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you so much to all who enjoyed the first one-shot! It means a lot guys! :) Sorry if the last chapter was confusing! But this time I have a wonderful little legened that you can follow! Here it is!:**

_Aniesha_

Tom

_"Aniesha quoting Zoe"_

"Tom quoting Dan"

* * *

_Hey! It's me again! Aniehsa, your leader of awesomess!_

Whatever... I'm Tom.

_Sorry, I can't hear you over my awesomeness._

An awesome idiot...

_HEY!_

I thought you couldn't hear me over so-called 'awesomeness'.

_..._

So...

_My name is Aniehsa, and his name is Shakespeare. In this video, we're going to be talking about Zoe and Dan and how cute they are together. :)_

Yes. My name is Tom Shakespeareh Tupper.

_I thought you had like 20 names._

It's only 12...

_Okay then?_

It's true!

_... *speaks inaudibly*_

Excuse me, what?

_NOTHING! It's nothing...trust me. Just trust me. Ok?_

Why would I trust you of all people?

_... Anyways, so this week, Melissa Albright totally flipped out! She found out that Zoe and Dan were dating and already shared a kiss and she was screaming everyone's ears off. It was hilarious!_

As you might not know, Melissa has a HUGE crush on Dan.

_To be honest, I think she'd look cute with Byron. Don't you think so Dan?_

Umm, not necessarily. I mean, I guess I never thought of it that way. Byron sort of creeps me out and Melissa's a total freak.

_That's the point! At least it's better than Melissa and Roly._

Good point... But then again, it's you and Roly that's gonna make it happen.

_Eww! Disgusting! __Anyways... Melissa was totally freaking out! Zoe had no idea what was going on so she was like, "Melissa? Are you ok?" Then Melissa took Byron's guitar from him and smashed it on the ground. Zoe was bewildered. Can you imagine the look on her face? Do you remember it Tom?_

Melissa looked like she just saw a woman giving birth.

_Haha! Good one!_

It's true! Mr. McNab was so mad at her, Melissa had to become Byron's assistant for a week and pay for a new guitar!

_Yeah! Zoe looked so flabbergasted, and Dan ran to her and hugged her for protection from that 'crazy maniacal freak'! It was so cute! Dan kissed Zoe again!_

Oh yeah, I remember that. Then Dan decided to go all sappy and say, "I love you. She won't ever come between us..."

_Aww! I didn't catch that. That'll have to go in my Zan scrapbook._

Zan scrapbook?

_Zan is Zoe and Dan's couple name. And I'm making them a scrapbook about their cutest moments, photos, quotes... And it even has us in it! Taniesha friendship, because apparently, Zoe and Dan think we're cute together. Though I highly doubt it..._

As bizarre as that actually sounds, that's pretty nice of you to make them a scrapbook. Zan...

_I know right?_

But Taniesha?

_My other choices were far too outrageous. There was Toniesha, Atom, Anitom, Tosha, and a bunch of other extraterrestrial ones._

Extraterrestrial?

_What? Can't I use big words for once? It's not even that big of a word._

Well, you are Aniesha. It just doesn't happen in nature.

_You sicken me..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that one!**

**xoxo -M :)**


End file.
